


Argument

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Makeup, Married Couple, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post-Taking a Break</p>
    </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Taking a Break

Kara woke just before reveille, and opened her eyes in the dark. She was over-warm, and one of Sam’s legs was flopped over hers. That, and the fact that she was almost hanging off the edge of her bunk, made her sigh.

She didn’t have morning shift, so she just pushed the blanket off to cool herself, and lay there and stared at the ceiling. The bells rang off, and the bunk shifted as Sam was disturbed from sleep by the light and sound. He rolled a little more towards her, one large hand coming to rest absently on her arm. She didn’t move.

The pilots were up and ready in a few minutes, but Kara had nothing to get ready for. She heard and felt Sam moving closer, making noise under his breath as he started to fully wake up. Sighing again, she sat up as soon as she felt him start to kiss her bare shoulder.

“What are you doing here, Sam?” she asked, voice a little dry this early in the morning. Her arm twitched.

“Hm?”

She looked back down, saw him leaning on one elbow, free hand rubbing at drowsy eyes. “Lost your hearing overnight, Sam?”

“No, I just didn’t think we were drunk enough for you to forget,” he muttered. Maybe he noticed the slight tenseness, maybe he just noticed that she was near the edge, but he scooted a little further to the back of the bunk so she had more room.

She glared at him, moving into the extra space anyway.

“Oh, you mean something particular?” he asked. He pushed himself into a seated position, facing where she now sat halfway to the other end of the bunk.

Kara sighed, rubbed at the the grit in the corner of her eye. He was right, they hadn’t drunk much, but she could feel the vague twinge of a headache anyway. “I don’t get it, Sam, you couldn’t just move yourself off to the Salpica or wherever you live now?”

“Hey, you wanted to cuddle,” Sam protested, a finger pointed at her.

Her jaw tensed, and he looked like he regretted vocalizing one of the things they just didn’t talk about. “Frak you, Sam.”

“Plan on helping?” he asked, slightly through clenched teeth.

She wanted to hit him, only she didn’t. Or snap something back, only not that either. So she just let the fire burn between their eyes.

“I am really getting sick of this crap in the morning,” Sam muttered after a moment, leaning his head up against the wall.

“Yeah, well, I’m a viper jock, Sam,” Kara shot back at him, knowing he was listening even though his eyes were shut. “I have to be on call, you can’t, and you just need to stop bitching about it.”

“It is not bitching to want to wake up next to my wife,” he said tightly.

She rolled her tongue around in her mouth, words not coming to her. She bit down, wanting a drink. No need to acknowledge that he was right, it wasn’t, because he could guess from her silence.

Sometimes she just wanted to grab his face in her hands, look him in the eye, and whisper harshly: “I don’t want a perfect marriage, okay? I never did. This is fine, except you keep wanting it to be better. But keep trying to make it better, and someday it always backfires to ruin.” Except, she could only articulate the thoughts in her head; words came out all frakked up.

The mutual glare had faded, leaving a heaviness in the air between them.

“You know, at least I warned you that I was a bitch in the morning,” she shot at him with the last of her glare.

He laughed, only a hint of darkness in it, eyes half closed. “Yeah, I should know better by now, right?”

“Frak yes,” she muttered, barely amused. “Should have warned me, too.”

He gazed back at her, anger gone but not the fire.

He took things in stride too well; he knew how to see past the bitchiness. Not perfectly, but enough. They were fine together, just how she wanted. That wasn’t all she wanted.

It was morning, and she was still agitated. It was warm in the bunk, and the slight bit of sweat on his still-tanned throat was calling to her just as fast as the fire of lust and something deeper in his eyes.

She reached across, grabbed an arm, and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The morning breath left a lot to be desired, but she couldn’t care less as he rotated her, pushing her back against the pillow as he covered every inch of her head and neck with forgiving kisses.

And yet, she would swear she didn’t get into these spats for the mutual apology sex.


End file.
